Brokenskull Bay: Bilgewater Falls (Advanced Solo)
Strategies Mostly the only difference between the Solo and Advanced Solo versions of Bilgewater Falls is the monster level and corresponding increase in health. The exceptions to that are the Brokenskull wench trash mobs, and Captain Berlon Bilgewater. Trash mob strats *Most kinds of Brokenskull pirates use Drunken Boxing, an arcane detrimental, some time after they drop below 40% health *Brokenskull wenches use an ability called Making it Rain II. On advanced-solo difficulty, Making It Rain does roughly 300K power damage and 500K health damage - in other words it will one-shot you unless you're lucky enough to resist it. *When fighting Bilge rats, be prepared for damage spikes - they come in groups of three and use their big damage attack all at the same time. Best bet is to burn the weakest one as quickly as possible. Barnacle Bitterman Identical to solo. Barnacle Bitterman uses swashbuckler abilities, including Dashing Swathe and Disarming Grin. He hits fairly hard and has a lot of health, but doesn't have any tricks. Navigator Derron Cutthroat Cutthroat has all of Bitterman's abilities. He also uses a short duration uncurable curse called Break Skull that seems to be a simple damage tick. Lady Bipsie Almost identical to Navigator Derron Cutthroat. The only difference is that Lady Bipsie is fought on the wooden catwalks where Dashing Swathe can knock you over the edge and into the water if you aren't careful. To get the two trash mobs near Lady Bipsie away from her if you can't handle all 3 at the same time, jump up on the railing of the wooden platforms so that they can see you, and body pull them up the ramp out of agro range to fight them. Smooth-Talkin Dunkin Togglecog You can fight Bitterman, Cutthroat and Bipsie in any order, but until they've all dropped Dunkin won't spawn. Dunkin has less health and doesn't hit as hard as the others do. At 65% and 25% health, he'll transform into a dervish and become immune to damage. He'll scream with goblin-sounding laughter and start spinning around the room chasing you. Contact with his dervish form does a few thousand damage and sends you flying, so don't go outside his room. He doesn't move that fast and can be dodged if you keep him near the walls, but if he gets near the middle of the room it's harder to avoid him. Eventually he'll stop spinning and become vulnerable again. Captain Berlon Bilgewater Berlon has the same swashbuckler abilities that all the other nameds in this zone do. Periodically he'll summon a skeletal crewmember, which should be burned down. On advanced solo difficulty, the skeletal crewmembers don't do anything besides attack. Berlon has a move where he'll say "The deep dark seas are calling your name" or something like that, and summon a phantom ship that will slowly move towards you. Getting in contact with the phantom ship causes an uncurable trauma detrimental that inflicts crushing damage and stifles. Just dodge to the side so the ship passes you and get back on Berlon.